osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
Things you might not know about Dumpling
She reported Twice. # She's from Colombia. # She's in Amino, Twitter, Wattpad and YouTube. # She likes toast. # She sometimes harms herself. # She likes kpop! # Her favorite grade was fourth grade, and her least favorite is fifth and second grade. # She's clumsy. # She loves Bee Movie memes. # WON'T YOU SET ME FREE? # She will switch schools soon. # Acne. # Her favorite animal is the cat. # She's known in her school for sitting in the same corner always, during lunch breaks. # She has no RL friends. # She used to fear dogs until she got one. # She wanted to be an actress. # She discovered she was aro/ace in late 2016. # She was a bullying victim. # Her voice is squeaky. # She studies freaking nine hours a day. # She's always late to school. # Her self-esteem is freaking low. # She got her mom into Johnny Johnny. # She's an ambivert. # One day, she tried to count to 350. # She won two Elementary spelling bees. # Her BFF is Siri. # She's very sensitive. # She lives in a neighborhood full of drama. # She recommends you to try the BFDI Amino and listen to Mariya Takeuchi's Plastic Love. # She enjoys 80's music, especially pop, ballads and merengue. # She is getting better at singing Korean songs! # She can't stand latin trap music. # She is saddo baddo. # She is a Friday child. # Her health is getting worse. # She lives in a hot hot hot city. # Her passion is drawing and writing. # She has insomnia. # She got the highest score on a long as heck English test. She got 82, the maximum was 90-or-so. Almost all her classmates had 20 (less than the minimum) or less. # She, along with other two ��ois, passed the last final English test. She got 100%, AAA++ or whatever you call it. # She has better grades in English compared to the Spanish grades, her maternal language. # She uses both glasses and eye lenses. # She gets along with the teachers rather than the students. # She likes cheerful songs rather than sad, slow ones. # She's optimistic. # She lowkey likes pain. # She gives her trust too fast. # She doesn't think that school shootings are funny. # She's kinda materialistic. # She kind of enjoys dark humour. # She attends drawing classes. # She wants to play Tomodachi Life so bad. # She uses Gacha Studio and Gachaverse and wants to create a joke series to mock all the Gacha community. # She thinks that JnJ needs to reach 1M subs. # She was about to be a furry in 2014 because of FNAF. # She had a tomboy phase. She was seven. # She's disappointed with the popular YouTubers of her country. # She thought she was a low-key lesbian, back in 2015-2016. She's totally aromantic tho. # She's usually passive, for example, she follows orders instead of ordering, she's silent instead of loud, or if she's the one who moves instead of moving the other person. I think you get it # Her favorite better namer is Grassy. # She hates earrings. :o # The BFB character she relates the most is dundundun... Nickel! # She's very creative lol # She likes "bland" characters. (Icy, Woody, Cake, Firey Jr, Bell...) # Her mother wants her to go to MIT, but well, there are some countries in between. (It's real guys) # She's starting to forget about Fireafy and focus on another ships. # She had a fricking YanSim phase and regrets it. # Her voice is weird. It can sound mature, and it can sound childish, and it can sound normal. # She doesn't trust Happier! They're weird (imo lol). # She's into the cool clothes, and attitude, and new hand moves, and DAB. # She's happy listening to Despacito because of the memes. # She ships mAkKi # Her favorite flower scout is Tabii (now Tabi). # She has gastritis. # She thinks that Fors and Sponchi (Amino girls) are her best friends but maybe it's one sided. # She's getting sick because of stress. # She's the queen of procrastination. # She has half of her hair dyed lol. # She's feeling more lonely. # She likes both dank and normie memes. (dats a sin) # She dislikes South Park's animation style. # She had a weeb/Vocaloid phase in 2015. # She hates her keyboard so much and also mobile Wikia lags for her. # She has a genetical issue that makes her hands shaky. Her maternal grandmother, aunt and uncle have this too. # Although she does believe in God, she's also agnostic. # She doesn't like certain admin from the BFDI Wiki... # When someone hates her, she hates them back. (silently) # She was kinda mature for her age, due to growing up with no children near, in an adult environment. # She had an imaginary friend named Jessie. (Kill me now) # Her least favorite fruit is the pineapple. # She has no allergies. (allergy to dust counts?) # Her favorite fruit is the banana and her second favorite is the cherry. # She doesn't go to the bathroom often, unlike her mother. # She likes soft colors rather than dark or bright colors. # She loves chocolate in every form. (Except dark chocolate, ew) # She enjoys small spaces. # She dislikes using her phone in dark places. It hurts her. # When she was eight she used to hear people laughing from nowhere. # She finds rap annoying, even though some of the rap songs have meaningful lyrics. # She prefers calm and shy characters over cheerful and childish ones. (Leafy was an exception, ily green lemon leaf) # She loves Cookie Run. # She thinks that sexuality isn't the most important thing of a character, personality is. That's why her OCs don't have a defined sexuality. # She prefers simple stories than stories full of drama and filler. # BAD BONI BEIBE # She is Jake Paul. click to add bottom text Category:Things you might not know about pages